Resolutions
by sfscarlet
Summary: Spring is in the air and everybody wants to re-invent themselves.  Watch as Brian and Justin continue in their journey.  Beta by JustBeAQueen
1. Chapter 1

Emmett unwrapped his rainbow colored scarf as he walked into the Liberty Diner. Eyeing the gang gathered at their usual table at the back of Liberty Diner, he joined them.

"Hey Teddy," he kissed Ted on the cheek and sat down across from him. "I'm so ready for spring; just a few more days, but it still feels like winter. Why couldn't I have settled someplace warm instead of here? At least in Hazlehurst you didn't need five layers of clothing to stay warm."

"But then you wouldn't have met us," Ted answered and waved to Debbie that they were ready to order.

Debbie walked over, pad in hand and smacked her gum as she said, "What'll you have boys?"

"I'll have a tuna sandwich on white bread," Ted said

"Of course you will, sweetie." Turning , she stood with her pen poised. "What about you, Em?"

Looking at the menu for a few seconds, Em said, "I'll have the pink plate special. Corned beef is a sure sign of Spring. It means St. Patty's day is near and the Spring equinox is just a few days away."

"I'll have a hamburger, fries and a chocolate shake, ma."

Ben kissed his husband, as he frowned a little at the order.

"I know I promised to watch what I eat, but I really want a hamburger today. I promise to eat better the the rest of the day." Michael pouted a little as he looked at Ben.

"You know, the spring time is a common time for renewal for many people. We start to shed our warm clothing for cool fabrics and minimal coverage. The spring colors are vibrant, reminding people to come out of their shell and to begin life again. Maybe this is the perfect time to try that resolution. I really think that folks have it wrong. New Year's resolutions are hard to keep in the dead of winter. We are cold. Its dark outside and the skies are grey a lot. The days seem shorter due to less sunlight. Who wants to make drastic changes when all we want to do is curl up in bed and sleep the winter away?"

Michael shook his head as he listened to Ben's words. "So…. Since I didn't quite succeed in changing my diet at New years, I have another chance?"

Ben nodded in agreement. "It's not just your diet Michael, it's a chance to begin new projects, reinvent yourself. I love the spring time. I always feel free and like I can change the world."

Brian and Justin walked into the diner and scanned the green booths for their friends. Spotting them in the back of the diner, they made their way there as they unwrapped themselves from their winter gear.

"Okay. You know…. I love to ride my bike and the spring is the best time to do it. Maybe we can start the change by going riding a few days a week."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. That would be a great change, Michael."

Emmett thought for a moment, putting his finger to his head pointing to his brain. "Now what do I want to change? Hmm? Well, I thought I would actually work out at the gym. Now that I have my Drewsie, I don't need to go to the gym to pick up guys; maybe I should work on my butt. After all, Drewsie is a hunky football player and I need to keep in shape for him."

The others smirked at his statement.

"Of course, I already have the perfect workout outfit. I saw it at Torso the other day and I think it would look fabulous. The shirt is purple and the pants are black with a pink stripe down the edge."

Ted laughed, but smiled. "Of course, I'm sure you have the perfect outfit."

Debbie brought the food for the gang. "I didn't see you guys sneak in. What'll it be?"

"Turkey sandwich, on whole wheat, no mayo," Brian answered.

"Pancakes and two pieces of bacon and a Coke."

"Coming right up."

"What on earth are you boyz talking about? " Brian asked as he looked at his companions.

" Ben and I were talking about Spring time and how many people re-invent themselves, coming out of a cocoon, sort of. You know the cold, dark winter leaves everybody unmotivated," Mike announced, hoping to get his friend's attention. He grabbed a French fry and dipped it in ketchup, dangling it in the air to make his point. "The spring is time for people to think and Ben says it's a natural time to begin change." He bit the ketchup laden fry and picked up another one. Smiling at his friend's encouragement, Michael asked," What about you Teddy? Do you want to make a new you?"

Ted took a drink of his water and looked at his friends. "Blake and I want to travel more this year. We're putting away money to go to Europe and attend the Italian Opera." Ted pushed his empty plate away and waved toward Debbie for the bill. "What about you and Ben? Since you started the conversation, I assume that you have a resolution in mind."

"Ben wants to write another book and I was thinking about making a new comic book," he said quietly.

Looking at Justin, Ted asked, "Did you know about this new comic? I thought you were really busy with your painting and working at Kinnetik." Ted said as he looked at his friend's eyes, knowing that Michael was always eager to be the spotlight without thinking about the consequences.

"I'm not drawing it. I don't have the time, but I recommended a friend from school. Her name is Shakira and I think she'll be a good choice."

"That's exciting. A new comic. What's his superpower?" Em asked.

"So tell us about the superhero, Mikey?"

"The superhero is a healer. He can heal Aids and other stuff."

Ted laughed. "Did you come up with the idea or did Ben?"

Michael frowned and crinkled his eyebrow. "It's both our idea," he said as he defended his creation.

"Calm down, Sweetie. I'm sure it'll be fabulous." Emmett smiled as he laid his hand on top of Michael's. "I can't wait to read it."

"And what about you two? "Ted asked his boss and good friend.

"I hadn't really thought about spring being a time to change, but I guess it would make sense," Justin said. He looked at Michael and Ben, whispering between each other probably about the new comic.

"Theodore, I have nothing I need to change and even if I did, I would not share it with this group. Just as soon as I said something, it would be all over Liberty Avenue." Brian said as he nodded a barely perceptible shake in Justin's direction.

"Okay. It must be nice to be perfect and not need to change anything," Em said.

"Oh look at the time. I have to meet Blake at the center at 1:00." Ted threw down some money for his portion of the bill and left rather quickly.

"I must be going too. I have to meet a new client. She wants to have a luau party for her 50th birthday." Em also put some money on the table, bundled up and left the diner.

"Don't you two have somewhere urgent to go?" Brian asked Ben and Michael as he watched his friend's quick departure.

"Actually, I do need to leave. My dean has some papers he wants me to review for a symposium I'm attending in a few weeks." Ben got out of the booth, stood up and then leaned down, giving Michael a kiss on the lips.

Michael took one last bite of his burger and savored the greasy taste. "I'll sure miss these, but Ben's right. I need to eat healthier. Guess you're lucky, Brian, since you don't eat a lot of junk food to begin with." Michael ate the last fry and put down money on the table. "I've got to go too. I'm expecting a shipment of Rage action figures today."

Justin played with the salt and pepper shakers and Brian looked at the messages on his phone. Shortly Debbie brought their food. "I guess everybody left. You two should get your fucking in after lunch so you won't have to eat alone, "she said as she put down their plates.

Both men laughed. "Leave it to Debbie to get the word fucking into a conversation."

"She's right, though. We would have been here earlier, but you insisted my cock needed warming up before we ventured into the cold." Justin smiled at the memory of Brian on his knees in the loft, sucking him off as only Brian could do.

"Twat." Brian picked up his half sandwich and bit into it.

Justin laughed but didn't respond; knowing Brian's nickname for him was meant in jest and with great fondness, even love.

"So... what do you have to run off to do this afternoon?" Brian asked Justin as he bit into his burger.

"I promised Gus that I would stop by sometime this weekend to take him shopping. He wanted to buy his friend a birthday present. I thought this afternoon might be a good time."

Brian grimaced at the combination of shopping and Gus . "I still can't believe he's friends with that kid. I know the munchers are pretty liberal, but even he is a bit much. The purple dyed hair one week and green hair the next. You'd think he was the poster child for PFLAG instead of a nine year old. "

"I love what he does with his hair. Jason told me that the colors reflect his aura."

"That poor kid. Lesbian mothers and rainbow hair. He'll be as gay as Emmy Lou when he grows up."

"Briannnnn….."

"I like Emmett, but he is over the top at times. You have to agree with me on that one. I don't care what Gus grows up to be, but a flaming man is just not my style."

"I'm not going to get into this subject with you. Gus is a happy ten year old little boy and if his best friend is a little flaming, well I don't care." Justin finished his Coke and waved at Debbie for the bill.

"Here you go, Sunshine. You guys are coming to Sunday dinner, right? Haven't seen you in a few weeks and I know Gus misses you Brian." Debbie said as she laid the bill on the table.

"Nothing like a little guilt with my lunch," Brian said as he reached for the bill.

"She's right. Gus called and asked me to take him shopping since we hadn't been at Sunday dinner in a few weeks. We should go." Justin smiled at Brian, knowing full well how that smile affected his partner.

"Okay. Fine. We'll go. If it will give me some peace from you and Debbie, I can spend a few hours with everyone. Now I have to go the gym. I have an appointment with my new trainer and when you get back maybe I'll finish my afternoon exercise by pinning you to the mattress." Brian picked up the bill, looking at the total.

Justin smiled at Brian's teasing and said, "Same old, same old, but I still like the way you think." Looking at the clock on the wall, Justin said, "It's 1:00 now. I'll be back home by 6:00. I might stop by and see mom. She's been making noise about missing me."

"Say hi to Mother Taylor for me. " Brian leaned down and gave Justin a quick kiss on the mouth. Justin slid out of the booth and walked behind Brian to the front of the diner. "Later."

"Later."

Gus got in the car and fastened his seat belt. "Hey Justin, thanks for picking me up. Do you know what I should get for Sean? I want it to be really cool. He's my best friend and it should be awesome."

"Wow, that's a tall order. Have you got any ideas? Does he have any special interests? When I was his age, I was already interested in art." Justin smiled wistfully at the memories of his early forays into art. "What does he like to do? What do you do together?"

"We hang out; play his Wii, watch DVD's … you know the regular stuff."

"What about a CD? What's his favorite group?"

"Wow! That's a good idea. We both love Katie Perry. She is awesome. I could get him her latest CD."

"Well that was easy. Off to the music store we go." Justin drove the car toward the Pittsburgh Mills Mall."

Gus sat in silence as he watched the scenery go by. After a few minutes, he asked, "Justin, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. I may not answer it, but you can ask."

"Do you believe in marriage?"

Justin smiled inwardly. "Why? Are your moms talking about renewing their vows again? Seems like they just did that a few years ago." He joked.

"No. They are too busy fighting these days to talk about renewing their vows. I was thinking about you and Dad. You've been together for a really long time. I was just wondering if you ever thought about marriage."

Justin signaled to turn off the highway, watching the traffic and pulling into the parking lot. "Let's get your CD and then we can grab a Coke."

After shopping, Justin pulled into the parking lot of Johnny Rockets. They walked to a table toward the back of the restaurant, both realizing the need for privacy.

"Justin, thanks for taking me this afternoon. The moms are really busy with work and the GLC. Sometimes I think Jenny and I are not as important as stuff at the Center."

"Oh, Gus. You are very important to your moms. It's just a busy time for them. I'm happy to take you. I love spending time with you, even if it's just going to the mall."

"Okay. But you promised to talk to me about you and Dad." Gus played with the salt and pepper shaker, twirling them on the table.

Justin felt his heart beat a little faster at Gus' insistence. Gus was ten years old and Justin had known him all his life. He was practically his father and sometimes he wished that were legally the case, but for all practical purposes he was Gus' other father. He was one lucky little boy, two mothers and two fathers.

"So what was it like coming out?"

Justin hadn't expected that question, but he and Brian had an honestly policy when it came to talking to Gus and he wasn't about to change the policy just because he was a little uncomfortable with the topic.

"My mom took me to see a shrink. She thought that it was a phase and I needed curing." Justin rolled his eyes at the memory.

"I can't see Grandma Jen doing that. She's so cool."

"She wasn't always cool. She really hated your dad, thought he was too old for me and after the accident, she asked him to leave me alone. That was the worst thing she could have done. You know, tell your kid not to do something and then they want to do it even more. Except dad wasn't her kid. But when I found out, I was furious …. It all worked out. I went to live with Brian and while it took a long time, we are still here, still together."

"Yeah. You are together, so why aren't you guys married? 10 years is a long time to 'go out'."

"It's complicated, Gus."

"Come on, Justin. You didn't bring me here to buy me a coke unless you intended to answer my question." Gus grinned as he picked up the menu that was pushed between the napkin box and the ketchup bottle.

Justin picked up another menu and looked at it for a few minutes while he gathered his thoughts.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked as she stood by their table.

"I'll have a Coke and an order of large fries," Gus said.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a Coke," Justin ordered.

"Coming right up."

Looking at Justin, Gus said his name, " Justin….."

Realizing that he was not going to be able to leave the topic alone, he said, "Your dad asked me to marry him… right before I went to New York and I said yes."

Gus knew there was more to the story and waited for Justin to continue.

"But then I got written up in the Art Forum and we agreed that I should go to New York to try my hand at art." Justin stumbled over the words as he played with his water glass.

"But you didn't stay in New York. You came back and you've been living with Dad as long as I can remember. Marriage is just a big party and I love parties."

"There was lots of stuff that happened in between, but in the end, I came back and I've never regretted it." Justin looked up to see the waitress coming with their food. "Here comes our food."

"But that still doesn't answer my question. Do you believe in marriage?"

Sighing at Gus' persistence, Justin took a bite of his burger and thought. "It's great for the right people."

Gus took a sip of his Coke. "Why not for you and Dad? I mean you love each other and you aren't constantly yelling at each other like the moms. What's so hard about it?"

"I love Brian and I don't need a marriage certificate to tell me or anyone else that information."

"I guess it's just a piece of paper." Gus agreed but frowned slightly as he continued his push. "But wouldn't it be awesome? I mean I could tell my friends that I have two moms and two dads, not that you aren't my dad but it would be cool to have it for real."

Justin smiled at Gus' naiveté. _There__is__more__to__marriage__than__a__piece__of__paper._ "It's getting late. Finish your burger and I'll take you home. I've got to see my mom before I go back to Britin."

Gus understood that Justin wasn't going to talk anymore but he hoped that his questions planted a seed. Finishing his burger, he excused himself to use the restroom and when he came out Justin was waiting for him at the front counter.

"Thanks again for the shopping trip. I'm sure Sean will like the CD. He's having his party at the new park. He's supposed to have a magician at the party. That would be so cool."

"That sounds cool. I'm sure you'll have a great time." Justin ruffled Gus' hair as they walked to the car.

Justin dropped off Gus and drove to his mother's condo.

"Oh Justin. I'm so glad you stopped by. It's been ages since I saw you." Jennifer said as she opened the door for Justin.

Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he moved to the living room and sat on the sofa. "I've been crazy busy with work and painting. I just dropped off Gus; I took him shopping for a present for his friend's birthday party."

"What did you guys get?"

"He bought a CD."

Jennifer got up, walking to the kitchen and getting a glass of ice tea from the refrigerator. "Want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

She sipped her tea and then put the glass on a coaster on the small wooden end table. "So, how is Gus? I haven't seen him in a few weeks. Anything new in his life?"

Justin sat down at the table, letting out a big sigh.

"What? Is something wrong with Gus?"

"Oh no, nothing wrong. He just got me thinking. He asked why Brian and I aren't married. Well, in reality he asked if I believed in marriage and then he asked why we weren't married."

Jennifer leaned back in the couch gathering her thoughts before talking. "And?"

"And what, mom?"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I believed in marriage for some people but Brian and I didn't need marriage to know we loved each other."

"I see." She pursed her lips.

"Mom. He asked me to marry him once and that didn't work out so well. We're together now. What difference would a piece of paper make?"

"Is that really how you see it? A piece of paper?"

Justin fidgeted with the paperweight that sat on the coffee table. "It is a piece of paper Mom. You know Brian. He wouldn't…."

Jennifer put her hand on Justin's hand, squeezing gently. "I'm not asking about Brian, Justin. I'm asking about you. Would you want to get married?"

Justin looked at his mom, the obvious concern for him in her eyes mixed with the love of a parent wanting the best for her child. "Yes…."

"Okay." Jennifer didn't offer any more parental advice. "So what are your plans for the weekend?

Bringing his thoughts back to his mom's question, he said, "Probably going to Babylon. It's what we usually do."

"Be careful. It's going to be really cold."

"Mom, I'm 27 years old, I think I know how to dress for the cold weather."

"Of course, you do."

Justin heard the grandfather clock chime. Looking at the clock, he saw it was 5:30. "I have to go. Good seeing you." He got up and kissed her cheek. They exchanged good-bye's and I love you's. Grabbing his coat, he let himself out of her condo.

Justin unlocked the car and turned the heater up to its highest level and then turned the car toward home. _Maybe__the__world__is__telling__me__to__renew__myself__as__well._


	2. Chapter 2

Justin arrived home shortly before 6:00. He hoped Brian was home from the gym and ready to spend a few hours pinning him to the mattress before they made their way to Babylon. Walking into Britin, he looked around at his home, marveling not for the first time that he and Brian shared this place, this palace. He smiled in remembrance of those words.

"I finally thought of one good reason to do it."  
>"And what is that one good reason?"<br>"To prove to the person that I love how much I love him. That I would give anything, I would do anything, I'd be anything... to make him happy."  
>" You're fucking unbelievable."<br>" It's true. I am."  
>" You, you bought this. You bought this palace."<br>" It's for my prince. I'm also selling the loft, and the club."  
>" Without even knowing what my answer would be?"<br>" I'm taking a chance on love."  
>" ...Then you mean it."<br>" I've never meant anything more."  
>" Ok."<p>

It seemed surreal that he was living in the palace with Brian, when just a month ago he was living in New York, missing Brian and wishing he could see Brian more but still feeling that New York was a necessity. He was thankful that Brian had come to New York and convinced him he would paint wherever he was, not just in New York.

Justin dropped his keys in the ceramic bowl on the entry table and walked into the kitchen where he opened the refrigerator to grab the milk. Pouring himself a bowl of cereal for a snack, he poured milk on it and then returned the jug to the fridge. Sitting down at the island, he looked at the mail that he grabbed on the way inside.

As he finished his snack, he heard the familiar footsteps of his partner. Brian rounded the corner, walked behind Justin and wrapped his arms around his chest as he placed quick kisses on his neck.

"Mmmm" Justin sighed in appreciation.

Brian stopped his ministrations and said, "now that you have fed the beast, why don't I have my snack?"

Laughing, Justin placed the bowl in the dishwasher and said, "I like how you think." He followed Brian up the stairs to their bedroom as they both started relieving themselves of their clothing. "First one on the bed is on top," Justin said as he raced to their bedroom.

Brian pretended to run a few steps but he leisurely made his way up the stairs, a huge smile on his face as he thought of his cock buried in Justin, because he knew that would happen first. Justin didn't ask him to top often, knowing he was still uncomfortable with it most of the time. Although he had to admit, if anyone topped him it would be Justin, because he was fucking amazing at it… he did learn from the best.

"What's taking you so long? You too worn out from the gym?" Justin teased.

Brian threw his shirt down and chucked his jeans as he climbed on the bed and laid on top of Justin, kissing him as he rubbed his cock into Justin's. Kissing, exploring each other as if it was their first time, hands all over each other's bodies, firm strokes, followed by tentative brushes eliciting moans and then quickly turning into heavy breathing between the two men. Brian flipped them over as he reached for the lube and familiar condom. Handing the items to Justin, he stopped for a moment to let Justin prepare himself.

Brian's breath hitched as he watched Justin stick his lubed fingers in his ass and ride them. When Justin stopped, Brian asked, "Ready?"

Justin wiped his fingers on the sheet as he slowly lowered himself down on Brian's cock, going an inch and then raising himself off the tip. After multiple teasings, he sat slowly down, impaling himself on Brian's cock. Both men let out a sigh of satisfaction. Justin waited a moment until he adjusted to the fullness and then slowly lifted up, almost leaving Brian's body, but then quickly impaling himself again. He stayed there, slowly tightening his anal muscles around Brian, heightening both men's pleasure. Lifting again he raised himself only half way before plunging down again. Leaning over, he kissed Brian, their tongues dueling for dominance and enjoying the taste of each other.

Justin continued to tighten and relax his anal muscles and after a brief time, Brian said, "MOVE."

Justin smiled into the kiss and demand but ignored it for the moment as he continued to kiss his partner. He lifted himself a few times from his deep seated position, but showed no signs of upping his pace. After the third time, Brian grabbed Justin's ass and moved his body up and down on his cock. Justin thought for a moment of removing Brian's hands and slowing the pace, but decided that he was enjoying the ride way too much for that. Instead he just moaned as he increased his anal contractions and played with Brian's nipples.

Brian increased his pace and each time he pushed Justin down he met him by raising his hips, thrusting deep into him. Soon Justin was reaching the point of no return and he grabbed his cock as Brian thrust into him. The vision of Justin milking his cock as he rammed his own into Justin's hole, pushed Brian over the edge as he shot into the condom. Simultaneously Justin shot all over his hand and Brian's chest.

As their bodies recovered, Brian brought Justin's hand to his mouth, sucking the come off. Justin rolled off Brian, grabbing the condom and tossing it in the trash. Justin pulled up the duvet and scooted next to Brian as Brian wrapped his arm around his blond and they quickly fell asleep.

Justin woke and sought out his phone on the nightstand to see the time. 8:00. _That__'__s__early.__We__won__'__t__leave__for__Babylon__until__at__least__10:00._

Looking at Brian, he debated about a second round, but decided against it. He was still hungry, and substantial food would be necessary for a night at Babylon. Quietly he got out of bed, put on some sweats and went downstairs to start dinner. He grabbed a casserole out of the freezer, and placed it in the microwave to thaw. When he was finished he heard Brian coming down the stairs again.

"Hey," he called out from the kitchen.

"I should have known you were in here. Your stomach never rests." The glimmer and amusement in his eyes evident.

"I can't help it I have a high metabolism."

"Twat."

Justin got out the salad fixings from the fridge and started chopping the carrots. "Can you set the table?"

"How was your trip to the mall?" Brian asked as he set out the plates. "What did you and Gus decide on for this present that isn't a present."

"Gus bought a CD."

"All that angst for a CD. I'm glad that I did not have any money when I was his age. Not that I would have really bought a present for anyone, but you'd think he was buying the most important present in the world, the way he went on and on."

"For him it is the most important thing in the world. Ah, the angst of youth." Justin smiled wistfully as he remembered his feelings when he first met Brian. "I would have loved for someone to have bought me a small present."

Brian came up behind Justin and turned him around, kissing him hard on the mouth. "Twat. I know I was your first love and you knew better even then…"

Justin kissed Brian back, opening his mouth to taste his tongue. Pulling back after their kiss, "True, but it would have been really cool."

"I let you live with me," Brian said as he swept his arm in a large arc. "I think that was enough." Brian slapped Justin's ass playfully.

"Well,…. There is that and besides Gus is a lot younger than I was when I met you. He's only 10." Justin agreed as he checked on the casserole and decided it wasn't ready yet. He programmed the microwave and hit the start button.

Brian finished setting the table and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Is the food ready? I'm starving."

The microwave dinged and Justin pulled out the casserole again. Stirring the contents, he took a taste, "Yep. Done."

They sat at the table and ate in silence for a few minutes. "You're quiet," Brian said as he observed his usually talkative partner. "Everything okay?"

Justin nodded a little and finished swallowing his food. "Yeah, just thinking about stuff?"

"Really? And what kind of stuff is that?"

Justin wasn't about to talk about his talk with Gus and Jennifer so quickly found another explanation for his contemplation. "I was just thinking how surreal this is." Justin swept his arm in an arc as he looked at Brian. "A month ago I was in New York and now we are sitting down to a very domestic dinner. It's the last thing I really envisioned us ever doing. So… no, not a lesbian… but … just curious. Is this what you want?"

Brian took a draw from his beer and said, "I like blowing your cock rather than seeing it on some web cam where I can't touch it. " Brian took another bite of his casserole without cracking a smile.

Justin nodded his understanding. "Alright …"

"I've got some work to do before we go to Babylon," Brian said as he took his plate to the sink, rinsed it off and put it in the dishwasher.

Justin had written the chapter in the Brian Kinney manual about understatement and he recognized the unspoken words, but happily didn't mind. Brian had admitted he was happy with their situation and that was enough for Justin.

"Okay. I'll clean up the kitchen. I need to call Daphne back. She's been leaving me messages for two days."

Justin went to the bedroom where he wouldn't disturb Brian and called his best friend. Laying on the bed, he put his feet on the mattress and his head on the pillow before pushing speed dial #2.

Daphne was in her kitchen grabbing a carton of yogurt from the fridge when her phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID she grinned and quickly answered the call. "…Ohh so you are alive. I was beginning to think you had dropped off the face of the earth."

"Daphne, I've been busy, but I would have told you if I had dropped off the face of the earth." Justin smiled at the familiar banter between them, thankful that once again they were in the same city.

"If you'd fallen off the face of the earth, then you couldn't call, you doof."

"Whatever. So what is so absolutely urgent that you clogged up my message box with a hundred messages?"

Daphne rolled her eyes at his exaggeration, but calmly said, "It wasn't a hundred, maybe 20."

"Daphneeeeee"

"Okay…. Well….. Sam asked me to marry him."

"Wow! Marry! That's amazing. Did you say yes?"

Daphne threw her carton of yogurt away and went to lie on her bed with her face up to the ceiling, just like she had done a million times when talking to one of her closest friends. With a dreamy look in her eye she explained, "It was so romantic. He got down on one knee… just like in the movies." Daphne giggled as she shared her moment in the limelight.

"So where did he propose. Come on, dish. I want all the details."

"In my living room. He came over on Thursday, saying he just really wanted to hang out. I usually don't see him on Thursdays because I've got my study group, but I had told him earlier in the week that we weren't having it, so I told him he could come over. He brought veggie pizza from Minneo's- its my favorite. Anyway, he brought my favorite pizza from my favorite place and is all dressed up when he got here. I'm in my sweats and pullover. He gave me this big kiss when he walked in the door."

"Stop right there, Daphne. I do not want to be scarred for life listening to your hetero make out session."

"I listen to your exploits with Brian all the time, but I will spare your little virgin ears."

"It's different with me and Brian. You always ask for details and he is the best partner a guy could have."

"We are talking about my engagement, so will you stop extolling Brian's attributes. I think by now I could tell you about his every move in bed and I've never slept with him."

"Continue," Justin said as he grinned at how quickly Brian and his sex life entered into the conversation.

"So… I see him all dressed up and carrying a pizza and I'm really confused. I ask him why he is so decked out if he brought pizza for us? He tells me that he came from a job interview and didn't want to take time to change. I tell him okay but I'm going to change since I would feel uncomfortable just hanging with him with me looking so sloppy. Anyway, I go change into the cutest pair of jeans that I own- you know the ones- we bought them a few months back at the mall.- they have the swirl stitching on the back pockets and they fit like a T. I grab the yellow shirt with the pale flowers on it and I'm set. Meanwhile when I come out, he's got the pizza on plates and the table set."

"Daphne, I don't have all night. Brian wants to go to Babylon and he's only going to be working for a little while longer," Justin said, hoping to get her to finish the story some time tonight.

"Okay, Okay. Well anyway we start to eat the pizza and he looks at me with these gorgeous eyes and he says he has a question for me. He gets up, walks to my seat and gets down on one knee. He pulls out the box from his pocket and says, 'Daphne Chandler, will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?"

"ggggg."Justin made the noise as if he were choking.

"Justin, it was very romantic. I can't help that you chose the most unromantic man in the world to fall in love with. Although, I will say he has done some spectacularly romantic things for you."

"That he has. Coming up to New York to drag my ass home was amazing. Brian Kinney may not be the flowers and candy type, but when he wants something, he will do everything to get it. I'm still in awe every morning when I wake up next to him, realizing that a month ago I was in New York missing him so much."

"I've told you for years that he loves you. He just shows it differently than everybody else. You never know, marriage may be in your future too. He did ask you to marry him…. Twice."

Shaking his head at her playful mood, he said, "No. I did not forget that little piece of history. What is it with marriage these days? You are the third person today who asked me about marriage."

"Did Brian ask you to marry him!"

Her near scream resulted in Justin taking the phone away from his ear to massage it. Justin said, "No. Brian did not ask me to marry him, but Gus and my mom both asked about marriage." Justin stood up and walked to the edge of the bedroom, looking out to verify that Brian was working at the computer and not paying attention to their conversation. Satisfied that he was not being paid any attention, he lay back on the bed and continued, "Gus asked me why Brian and I weren't married since we obviously loved each other and then my mom started in on me. She asked if I wanted to be married."

"So what did you tell them?"

"I told Gus that it was complicated and I told my mom that I didn't need a piece of paper to know that Brian loves me."

"Justin Taylor. You love Brian, have for years. Would it be so bad if you did get married? You're practically married now. You don't trick and you live together. Why not make the final leap?"

"I don't know Daph, why should I push it?"

"You know why? Brian isn't going to go running for the hills anymore. He came for you in New York. Who would have thought that would ever happen?"

"Yeah he did, but that doesn't mean we're going to get married. I'm not even sure I want to get married. It is a piece of paper and we have enough pieces of paper to make us married."

Daphne sighed at her friend's obstinacy. "Justin Taylor, you sound just like a certain Brian Kinney that we all know and love. It's only a piece of paper. Bullshit! You know as well as I do that you would love that ring on your finger, to show the entire world that you belong to Brian Kinney and he belongs to you." Daphne waited for Justin to refute her words, but knew he would not, so she continued, "Why don't you ask him to marry you. He's asked twice, maybe it's your turn. I know, we could have a double wedding! Wouldn't it be fun? We would already be dressed in our finery and we would be inviting lots of the same people. It would be great. I think you should ask Brian to marry you and we could celebrate together."

Justin laughed such a hearty laugh that Brian walked toward the room to investigate. "What is so funny? You sound like a chicken in here."

"Daphne thinks we should have a double wedding." Justin blurted out without thinking.

Brian stood with his mouth open stunned into silence.

Justin realized what he's said and he quickly said, "Talk to you later, Daph. I gotta go." He hung up the phone and waited for the tirade to begin.

Brian walked to the bed and laid down next to Justin. Propping himself up on his elbow, he looked at Justin. "So Daphne is getting married. Sam pop the question?"

Justin looked at Brian, trying to judge his mood. He didn't appear to be upset by the statement, but looks could be deceiving, especially with Brian.

"Yeah. She's left me like 20 messages to call her. She wants me to be in the wedding."

"I see. Tell me she isn't going to put you in some fuchsia tuxedo. It is **not** a good color for you. Now blue would be good. I would just be watching you the whole time, waiting to get you alone so I could take you out of the outfit," Brian said tongue in cheek. He leaned down to kiss Justin softly on the mouth. "You do look good in a tux as I seem to remember. It appears that all the important people in your life are talking about marriage. First Gus, then Jennifer and now Daphne."

Justin groaned. "You heard?"

"Hard to miss the light hearted banter when you get talking with your fag hag." Brian caressed Justin's cheek and bent down to give him a light kiss.

"Sorry."

Brian pretended to frown as he gave Justin another quick kiss. "No apologies. No regrets."

"So Gus and Jennifer think we should get married?"

Justin was so unsure where this conversation was going, but he would continue it since Brian didn't appear to be freaking out about it. "Yeah. Gus seems to think that since we love each other we should get married. We live together so we should be like Mel and Linds, albeit without the fighting."

Brian pulled Justin closer to him, they were now face to face with their legs and groins together. "I see. And what about Mother Taylor?"

"Mom just wants me to be happy. I told her that I don't need a piece of paper to know that you love me."

"But I take it that she gave you that famous Mother Taylor glare. You know the one, where she is looking right through your bullshit."

Justin laughed a nervous giggle at Brian's take on his mother. "Yeah, she gave me the glare and I told her that yeah, I would like to get married but it wasn't that important. … And now Daphne is getting married. I swear it's a conspiracy. The wedding gods just swarmed on me today. First Gus, then my mom and now Daphne. I can't get away from the "m" word."

"And what else did she say?"

"She thought it would be fun to have a double wedding…"

Brian guffawed. "Really? Well she is delusional. She probably wants flowers and lace and bright lights. She and Emmett would make a great team."

"Brian… Be nice."

"I can see it now…. Big giant pink bows on every row of chairs. Yards and yards of tulle draping the chairs and the aisles. She'd probably have a canopy of flowers with bows and tulle on the poles. And it would be pink. That girl loves pink. I think she and Emmett share fashion secrets."

Justin laughed at Brian's description. "She does tend to be over the top sometimes. I've known Daphne since kindergarten. She is my oldest friend. Since she's one of your staunchest supporters, you better treat her well. She's always been on your side."

"I am being nice. I like Daphne. Good thing too, since the two of you are my own personal Bobbsy twins. You come as a matched set. But all this fluffy pink wedding talk is making my dick soft and I think we should celebrate her engagement. Roll over."

Justin looked at Brian's eyes, seeing the love and lust in them. He'd looked into those eyes thousands of times through the years and he'd learned to read those eyes as they were truly the window to Brian's soul. Brian might be joking about Daphne and he being twins or dissing her over the top taste, but he really did like her and was glad that she was on his side when it came to his and Brian's relationship. This man was his life and he eagerly anticipated joining his body with Brian's. Closing his eyes, he let the familiar sensations run through his body as Brian divested him of his pants and underwear.

Brian ghosted his hand over Justin's ass, caressing the firm buttocks and sliding his hands down Justin's legs and then reversing the movement to repeat it. Leaning down he grabbed Justin's shirt and gently tugged it over his head and then took a few seconds to remove his own clothing. Brian lay on top of Justin, his chest on Justin's back as he gently kissed Justin's neck, taking in his unique scent and kissing the special place behind his ear that always made Justin sigh with delight. Sliding his body down Justin's back, he kissed Justin's spine as he caressed his sides and continued to linger in his scent, lemony from his shampoo with a hint of male musk that was uniquely Justin. Brian arrived at Justin's ass and he parted his cheeks as he licked a trail down the crack until he found his hole. Sticking his tongue out, he lapped the soft folds of the pink pucker as he savored the taste of his partner. Justin moaned in appreciation of Brian's ministrations as he anticipated their joining. Brian ate Justin's ass for several minutes and noticed Justin's squirming as he rubbed his cock against the sheets. Brian reached for the lube in the night stand. As he rummaged, he felt the box with the rings and smiled. Squirting some of the liquid on his fingers, he eased them into Justin's hole, preparing him. He tore open the condom and quickly sheathed his cock in the latex barrier.

"Briannnnnn," Justin said as he eagerly waited for Brian's cock to enter him.

Brian pulled Justin off the bed unto all fours, and then held his waist with one hand. With the other, he lined his cock with Justin's hole and teased his cock head at the entrance. After a few moments, he pushed through the first ring and then waited until Justin pushed back, signaling his readiness to continue. Brian slowly pushed into Justin, savoring the feel of his cock surrounded by hot, moist tissue. He looked forward to the day that they could do it raw, but for now, this was the best that could be had. Slowly, he pistoned in and out of the tight ass, feeling his orgasm rushing to the forefront. He savored each thrust, wishing that he could last longer, but allowing the intense feelings to wash over him.

"Justinnnnnn," he cried as he pumped hot cum into the condom and he felt Justin's ass spasm as he came at the same time. Justin scooted over so he didn't lie in the cum and Brian grabbed the condom as he rolled off Justin. He tossed the condom in the trash and spooned next to Justin, holding his stomach as they recovered. After a few minutes, Brian got up to grab a wash cloth from the bathroom and returned to clean himself and Justin. Justin lay on the bed, enjoying the afterglow of sex.

"You never cease to amaze me."

Brian listened to his partner, waiting for Justin's "words of wisdom". "Do tell, grasshopper."

"One day we're going to watch that movie."

"Mmm…"

"All this talk about marriage and you're not running from the room. And we just had spectacular sex."

"Of course, it was spectacular. Sex with me is never less than stellar." Brian kissed Justin on the neck, inhaling his slightly sweaty scent. Thinking about the ring box in the drawer, he made a sudden decision. Turning Justin over on his back, he gently straddled him, leaning down to kiss him. After breaking the kiss, he sat up and looked at Justin, his eyes full of mischief and love.

"Open your eyes." He gently kissed Justin and said, "I think that maybe Gus has the right idea."

"What do you mean? Gus thinks we should get married and we went down that road."

"Not exactly. I asked you to marry me, but we didn't go through with it."

Justin frowned. "What are you saying, Brian?"

"For a man who got 1500 on his SAT's, you can be very dense." He reached over to the drawer and took out the ring box. "Justin Taylor, will you marry me?"

"Really? You want to get married. You just said that…."

"Ah…. You didn't listen. I said it was a conspiracy. Everyone thinks we should get married. I never said I didn't want to….. Gus is a very smart kid and Mother Taylor wants you to be happy. So… Will you marry me?"

Justin's smile lit up the room as he reached for Brian pulling him down for another soul searing kiss. When he released his partner, Justin said very softly, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Brian Kinney." He took the box from Brian's hand and opened it, taking out the larger ring and placing it on Brian's finger. "It looks beautiful. "

Brian looked at the ring, twirling it on his finger. "It does, but for now it belongs in the box. I will wear it proudly." Brian rolled off Justin, pulling Justin to lie on top of him, enjoying the feel of his body. "I've heard that the third time is the charm. I do believe that this is the third time I've asked you and this time we're going to do it. I think it's time. Don't you agree?"

"I do."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

While Justin and Brian wanted their wedding to be small and unassuming, it was still the talk of their close friends. Emmett helped them with some small touches, but the majority of the event was planned by Justin.

The final week went by quickly and soon it was Thursday and Justin was finishing up a small project at work. Murray, the head of the art department, came by his office, stepping into the small area.

"Today's the last day before the big event."

"Yes. I can't wait. You are coming, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Any man who can tame Brian Kinney … well that is a sight in and of itself." He grinned thinking of his long time boss and friend finally settling down.

"I'm still pinching myself that we're getting married, but … well… I'll see you on Saturday."

Justin drove to Britin, stepping over the threshold and feeling the calm overtake him. He loved walking into his home, something about Brian buying it for him, his prince, always made him feel warm all over and reminded him that Brian could be ridiculously romantic when he chose to be. Today was no different but he was reminded of his upcoming nuptials as he saw the delivery truck in the back of the driveway. Even though it was a small wedding, they had chosen to get extra chairs and set up a tent outside. It was late September and the weather was perfect for an outdoor wedding.

After showering away his day, he grabbed a quick sandwich and moved to his studio where he spent several hours painting before his hand started aching. He cleaned his brushes and showered again to wash off the paint.

Brian arrived as Justin got out of the shower, eyeing his partner as he dried the droplets of water. "Didn't wait for me?" he said as he moved to embrace the still wet man.

"Just finished painting. I knew you'd prefer to have me clean rather than smelling like Turpentine."

"Well, I shouldn't miss an opportunity to enjoy your clean body, so why don't you come here, so I can have my Justin snack." Brian pulled Justin toward him and divested him of his towel.

They kissed, steaming up the mirror even more than the steam from Justin's shower. Moving to the bed, Justin kissed Brian's chest as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his second favorite play ground. Dropping the shirt to the floor, Justin started undoing Brian's pants, mouthing his underwear where his cock was quickly reaching its full nine and a half inches. Brian stepped out of his underwear and Justin returned his mouth to Brian's waiting cock. He kissed the tip, licking the deep purple head as it leaked its precious fluid. Opening his mouth wider, Justin swallowed all of Brian's cock, deep throating him as he felt the tip touch the back of his throat. Sliding his lips up the shaft, he licked the drops of precum that had escaped from the crown and hummed with delight. Justin repeated his actions several times and Brian allowed himself to get lost in Justin's tongue and lips and quickly shot down his throat. Standing up to share Brian's essence, Justin slipped his tongue into Brian's mouth as Brian grabbed his ass, squeezing the tight globes and grinding his cock into Justin's groin.

Justin moaned in appreciation. "I need you," he said.

Brian pushed him to the bed and lay on top of Justin as he continued the kiss. Reaching over to grab the lube, he squeezed some on his fingers and reached between them to find Justin's hole, gently inserting one finger to start the stretch. Justin pushed his body toward Brian, urging him to go deeper. Brian quickly finished stretching Justin.

"Now!" he demanded.

Brian placed Justin's legs on his shoulder, lined up his cock and gently pushed in. Breaching the first ring and waiting for Justin's signal to move forward. Justin pulled Brian down for a bruising kiss and Brian pushed himself balls deep into Justin. Justin arched up to meet Brian at every thrust and soon found himself at the cliff.

"I love you," he yelled as he came, shooting ropes of come on their abdomens.

Justin felt Brian's pulsing cock release into the condom a few moments later. Justin's legs fell down to the bed. Brian lay on top of the sticky mess as he inhaled Justin's scent.

Their heart rates had returned to normal and neither man had the energy to move to clean up. "So…" Brian said.

"So what?" Justin said.

"We doing this?"

Tensing a little at the question, Justin tried to stay calm. "Unless you've changed your mind."

"No. I haven't changed my mind. Just checking to make sure you haven't."

"Nope."

"Okay. So what do we need to do tomorrow?"

"Pick up the suits. Pick up the flowers. Get the marriage license. Tell me you love me."

Brian swatted Justin's arm. "You love me."

Justin groaned. "Whatever."

"If that's all, why did I have to take off an entire day? I'm a busy man and I have to make money to pay for all this," Brian teased as he waved his hand in the air.

"Because, if you were at work, you would want to finish one last thing and have some type of emergency and …."

"I get it twat." Brian leaned over, kissing him a gently on the lips.

Justin yawned.

Brian said, "I think you are the one who needs some rest before the wedding. You've been running yourself ragged with your painting, Kinnetik, and the planning of this non event. "

Justin smiled at Brian's words and rolled over so he could sleep. Brian wrapped his arm Justin's waist, not cuddling and closed his eyes as well.

It was their wedding day and when the alarm went off, Justin buried his head under his pillow as he did every day.

"Twat. Get up. The guests will be arriving in less than two hours."

"Shit!" Justin bolted up in bed, throwing the covers off himself and walking toward the bathroom. "Why did you set the alarm for so late?" he practically yelled at Brian.

"Because I knew you were going to queen out. Relax. The wedding can't happen without us."

Brian met Justin in the bathroom and wrapped his hands around his chest from behind. Justin relaxed into the embrace. "Now turn the water on and I'll give your ass one last unmarried fuck before we do this," Brian whispered.

Justin grinned and did as he was told, turning on the water and adjusting the temperature to the perfect point.

After their morning shower interlude, they dried off and dressed in casual clothes. Going downstairs Justin grabbed a bagel from the bread box and Brian drank his Guava juice. Brian grabbed the paper and took out the financial section as he handed Justin the entertainment pages.

"I can't believe we're really doing this. I'm so happy, Brian."

"Twat. Do not turn into a lesbian on me!" he said with a good natured grin.

"Okay. We better get dressed."

The two men went upstairs to get ready. As Brian went to tie his tie, he glanced at Justin, still struggling with his tie. "You know, if you wore clothing that didn't come from the Gap, you would know how to tie a tie. Come here and I'll help you."

Justin laughed, breaking the tension that he was feeling. "I can't afford to dress in Armani and Prada and even if I could, I wouldn't want to. You look spectacular in your suits, me, I look out of place."

Brian just smiled at their age old argument and tied Justin's tie. "There. Let's go downstairs and get this shindig over with."

They went downstairs where Emmett had arrived a few minutes earlier. He had strict instructions to not decorate and he was following his orders but he did manage to place a few vases of Golden Gardenias in strategic places in the living room. Gus and JR arrived with Mel and Lindsay and were shortly followed by Deb, Carl, Mikey, Ben, Jennifer and Molly, and of course Daphne and Sam, her fiancé. Cynthia and Murray, rounded out the guest list. Everyone was dressed in appropriate attire, Brian having made it clear that anyone who showed up in clothing that outshone his own would be asked to leave.

Justin had gotten the name of a Justice of the Peace from a co-worker who had tied the knot a few months before and he agreed to marry them. The wedding guests were seated in the living room and all eyes were on Justin and Brian. Brian beamed at Justin as Jennifer and Molly walked him down the aisle, but of course no one would dare admit that Brian's smile almost rivaled Justin's. Jennifer gave Justin a kiss as he went to meet Brian.

Neither man was aware of the beginning of the wedding ceremony the Justice said before their vows, but when it came time for the words, each man repeated them as if they were original and meant just for him.

"Do you Brian, agree to love and cherish Justin, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Justin, agree to love and cherish Brian, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband."

And they did… in front of everyone, they luxuriated in their first kiss as married men, trying to keep it tame, but having some difficulties parting. They agreed that they would take each other's last name. Looking at the gold band on his finger brought another smile to Justin's face as this was a visible message to everyone that he could shout to the world, 'I am Brian Kinney's husband.' Tears fell from most of the audience as they watched the momentous occasion of the Kinney-Taylor wedding. A small reception followed and everyone congratulated them.

"So Justin, how long we got to stay at this wedding? There aren't any dances and no stupid garters or bouquets. Thankfully you listened and made this as simple as possible. I have plans for you tonight and I want to carry them out as soon as possible." Brian looked lecherously at his spouse, giving him his best come hither expression.

Justin ignored Brian's look and said, "Soon. But I'm only getting married once and I want to enjoy the event for a little longer. I promise to make it worth your while."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I would expect nothing less." Justin grinned as he walked over to talk to Jennifer.

Several hours later, Justin and Brian bid the last guest goodbye and went up to their bedroom to consummate their marriage.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 2

_Two weeks later_

"Justin, I'm fine. I promise. I won't be late to my own wedding."

Justin sighed and smiled inwardly as he glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 1:00, a mere half hour before the bride was to walk down the aisle and she wasn't even dressed yet.

"Come here and bend from your knees and put your arms in the air so we can pull the dress over your head. Remember what the lady at the shop said, 'don't try to step in it, just put it over your head."

"I remember. Just do it. You've got to lace it up in the back. Do you remember what notches to put it on? I had it written down somewhere."

"Daphne, I have it covered. Now hands up in the air."

Daphne complied and her two best friends in the world, Justin and Samantha helped her get dressed. He didn't think it odd that he was a male helping the bride get ready for her wedding, after all he'd known her since kindergarten and this seemed the most natural place in the world to be.

The two friends helped Daphne put the dress on and Justin began tying the laces in the back. Meanwhile Daphne was holding a tablet, trying to write some words.

"What are you writing Daph?"

"My vows. I can't find where I put them and we agreed to write something personal." silently very relived he wasn't as scatterbrained as his friend. "Okay… where is your veil?

Justin shook his head again at the absent minded bride;"

"It's in the hat box, right over there on the shelf," she pointed to the overly large white box.

Justin opened the box and took out an oversized hat that looked like it would topple his friend. The thing was huge and the oversized pink roses on it were a bit much even for Daphne. He was certain that Emmett had helped her pick it out, after all he was helping her plan the wedding. He was so glad he had calmed Emmett way down when he married Brian Kinney, king of the understated.

He placed the hat on her head and kissed her cheek. "Daphne, you are radiant, just like a bride should be." He placed the veil over her head and announced. "It's time. Are you ready?"

"More than ready. I've pictured this day since I was a little girl and you were always by my side, so it's perfect." She leaned over and kissed Justin on the cheek and gave him a hug.

He heard the familiar wedding march and joined the wedding processional as they preceded the bride. As he walked down the aisle, he saw that each row in the room had a huge pink bow made of three colors of pink ribbon tied around the first chair. There was pink tulle wrapped around the poles at the front of the room and as Brian had predicted there were pink flowers: Hydrangeas, mini Calla Lilies, Roses, Asiatic Lilies, any kind of pink could be found, in the huge flower arrangements that adorned the area. Justin had no idea that there were that many shades of pink in the world of flowers.

As Daphne left the bride's room, she carried her bouquet of Pink and Orange flowers, breaking tradition for the all white bouquet, but Justin had to admit they were beautiful against her brown skin. All the guests rose to watch her walk down the aisle. Justin watched his best friend and loved the radiating smile she projected toward her groom. He wondered if he looked like that when he looked at Brian. He guessed that he did as everyone called him 'Sunshine' and now he understood the name a little more, for if he shone like Daphne, then indeed it was like a ray of sunshine entering a room.

Neither Daphne nor her groom was religious; therefore they chose a non denominational minister to perform the ceremony. He remembered Daphne regaling him with tales of their pre-marital talks with the man. She thought it funny that there were still premarital classes in this day and age when so many of their friends chose to live together for years before marriage. She and Sam had lived together for three years before they decided to get married and Justin thought that the only reason they were doing so now was that they wanted to have children and wanted to have some legal protection for the child and each other. He really liked Sam and was glad that they had decided to get married. He had zoned out while the minister was talking and Daphne had to nudge him with an elbow to stay focused. He smiled at her, gently nodding in her direction and tried to pay attention to the ceremony, but failed his task.

A few weeks ago, this was him and Brian. They had been dressed in their custom made suits with all their friends and family watching the momentous occasion. He had wondered if his dad would come, but he actually hoped he wouldn't, it would have just spoiled the day. Like Daphne said earlier, he had thought of the day he would get married, but he never felt that it would happen, especially after he and Brian called off the wedding so that he could go to New York. His life did not turn out like he planned when he was daydreaming as a child, but it was turning into a vastly better version than any vision he could have dreamt. He was married to the man of his dreams, the man he had loved for over a decade. He remembered their first night together when Brian said I love you after he came. He might not have meant it then, but Justin knew he meant it with all his heart now. He didn't think he could love anyone as much as he loved Brian.

He felt Daphne elbow him again and this time he turned toward his best friend and watched as she said her vows.

"Sam is my best friend. He is the first person I think of in the morning and last person I think of before I go to sleep. He is the one I share the good news as well as the disappointments in my life. I have dreamt of this day when we are married and face the world and its challenges as one."

She placed the ring on his finger and he kissed her cheek briefly.

"Daphne, I am the luckiest man in the world to have found my soulmate. I love you and look forward to spending my life with you." He placed the ring on her finger and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as well.

The minister pronounced them man and wife and they kissed each other. For a hetero kiss, it wasn't bad, but Justin was glad they didn't subject the guests to a long one. Justin watched as they walk down the aisle, holding hands and beaming at each other. Justin flashed back to him and Brian doing the same thing, and proclaiming they were Justin Taylor Kinney and Brian Kinney Taylor. They agreed that they would take each other's last name. He looked down to see the gold band on his finger that told the world he was Brian's husband.

The reception was shortly after the wedding. Everyone in the wedding party had their pictures taken and Justin thought his cheeks would never be the same if he had to smile one more time for that idiotic photographer. He didn't know where Emmett and Daphne found him, but he was a tad too flaming even for Justin and that said a lot since one of his closest friends was Emmett Honeycutt. Once the pictures were finished, Justin was free to mingle in the crowd and he sought out Brian.

Eyeing his partner at the bar, he walked over and kissed him on the neck. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"I probably was hidden by all the pink flowers and tulle. I'm not surprised."

"Brian…. "

"Don't even start, Justin. I can't believe that Emmylou and Mrs. Trapp, god, I'm going to have to get used to calling her Mrs. Trapp, instead of Ms. Chanders. She responds so well when I use her full name," he said tongue in cheek. "Anyway I was so glad you didn't attempt anything so garish at our wedding, I would have walked out of the room and left you at the altar."

Justin had to laugh at Brian's indignation. "I must say that standing up there I kept thinking about us. She looked so happy, radiant… Do I look at you that way?"

Brian studied Justin's face, looking to see if he was serious and deeming that the question was an honest one, not one to egg him on. "Yeah, you do. The minute I saw your smile aimed at me, I knew why Debbie called you Sunshine. You really do light up the place."

"Wow!" Justin said amazed at Brian's forth rightfulness.

"Yeah." Brian finished his shot of Beam and turn around to place his glass on the bar. Leaning against the bar, he looked over the crowd of people attending the event. "So how long you got to stay? I could think of way better ways to occupy our time."

Justin laughed at Brian's question. "I'm staying till the happy couple departs. I'm part of the wedding party. Besides I helped Daphne with the menu and I'm starving."

"Of course, you are. When aren't you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry for you," Justin teased.

"You keep that up and we will not be staying for the entire shindig."

"Okay. Well the guests are starting to be seated. Luckily, Daphne decided not to have us at the head table. She's only having her and Sam and their parents. I at least, get to sit next to you at dinner."

"Then lead the way." Brian waved his hand toward the numbered tables and he and Justin walked toward table number 2.

"We're sitting with the other bridesmaids and groomsman. I only know Samantha and her boyfriend. They lived next door to Daphne and we sort of grew up together."

"Oh joy. A wedding reception with a bunch of heteros. Can I at least take some E to make the time pass?"

"No, you may not and if you do, you will be sleeping alone for a long while. This is Daphne's big day. Behave!"

"Just kidding. I know how to behave. Remember, I do attend a number of functions where I am stuck with a bunch of breeders."

"Here's our table. Now sit and behave. If you are really good, I'll reward you at the end of the night."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I expect that you will."

They sat at the table and were served their roast beef and baked potato. It was tasty as far as wedding food was concerned.

Brian leaned over to Justin as the last of the dinner plates were taken. "Can we leave now? " He casually dropped his hand on Justin's crotch as he whispered into his ear.

Justin removed Brian's hand and smiled at him. "No. I told you not until Daphne and Sam leave. Don't ask again or you will be leaving by yourself."

Brian frowned but shook his head in understanding.

The band started playing, starting with "Can you feel the love tonight?" and everyone watched as the happy couple twirled around the dance floor. Several songs later, the band played "Unchained Melody" and Brian grabbed Justin's hand, pulling him to the dance floor where they danced and were watched by all the guests.

"Our wedding was better than this." Brian whispered as he pulled Justin closer to him.

"And why is that, Brian?"

"Because there wasn't any of this hoopla. Just a few close friends and it was very short and sweet. I needed to take you upstairs and nail you to the mattress 30 minutes after it was over."

Justin laughed at Brian. "I seem to recall it was still several hours before you were able to nail my ass to the mattress."

"Justin. Not for lack of trying on my part."

"I wanted to do it right. I wanted the whole world to know that I love Brian Kinney."

"Really and yet there were only like 12 people there. I thought your world was larger than that."

"It is. But the important people, our family was there."

Brian leaned down to give Justin a quick kiss on his forehead, knowing that the kiss he really wanted to give Justin would not be appropriate here.

As he finished the kiss, Daphne came up to them. "There you are. Sam is going to throw my garter and I'm throwing the bouquet and then we're leaving." She turned Justin around, out of Brian's arms. "Two weddings in two weeks. It has been so much fun. Now come on, you have to be there to catch the bouquet."

Justin shrugged and followed Daphne to the assigned area and reached for the garter belt as it was thrown; however, being the shortest man there, he did not grab it. Brian just smiled but mouthed later to him anyway. As soon as the bouquet was tossed and the newlyweds left, Brian and Justin left as well.

"You owe me several blow jobs and a long night of fucking at this point. My eyes hurt from all the pink and tulle your fag hag insisted on."

Laughing at Brian's pretend insult, he said, "I told you that I would reward you if you behaved and generally you were well behaved, so lead on…. I'm your sex slave until Monday morning when I have to be back at work.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow. That fuck must have been one of the top ten."

"You said that last week," Brian reminded him as he leaned over and kissed Justin on the neck.

Justin stared at his gold band and reached over to clasp Brian's hand. "Thank you."

Brian pushed himself up on his elbow and turned toward Justin. "What the fuck for?"

"For giving me everything I ever wanted."

"Twat. You're turning into a lesbian." Laying back down, Brian talks softly, "There is one thing you don't have."

Justin was silent.

"Hold the presses. I've rendered Justin speechless."

"Brian?"

"That's me."

"Are you saying….?"

"Yep. We've been monogamous since you came back from New York."

"But you always said…"

"Things change. We changed. I thought you'd want this." Brian said as he rolled over to grab a cigarette, effectively not looking at Justin.

Justin rolled Brian over, taking the cigarette from his fingers before he has a chance to light it. "Of course I want this. I just never dreamed it would happen."

"We've been married two months and you were back about three months before that…. So that means in a month…"

"We can have a condom burning party!"

"Not so fast, Sunshine. Those condoms are top of the line. We should donate them to a worthy cause."

Justin laughed. "Of course. Where are my sensibilities?" Justin kissed Brian hard on the lips. "You are serious? Not just pulling my chain?"

"Do I ever say something I don't mean?"

"No."

"There's your answer. We missed dinner and I know that any minute now your stomach will be announcing its mistreatment. Let's say we go shower and order some Thai."

Justin's stomach did choose that moment to rumble and they both smiled.

As they ate dinner, Justin asked, "When was the last time you got tested?"

Brian stood up from the table and walked over to his office area, pulling open a file. Leafing through some papers, he said, "5 months ago, guess about the time you came back to the Pitts. And you?"

"Leave it to you to know exactly the date you were tested. But I get tested around my birthday and 6 months later every year. So, I'll be due in about 4 weeks."

Brian returned to the table and continued eating his Pad spicy seafood. "Don't say anything to Mikey. He and the professor can never do this and I don't want him upset."

"Okay."

Justin finished his dinner and got out the calendar they kept in the drawer with the take out menus. Grabbing a red pen from the drawer he circled the date. Brian smiled but didn't say anything.

4 weeks later

Justin spent the afternoon at Red Cape Comics and signed quite a few of the new action figure packages. He didn't collect comic paraphernalia when he was a kid, but he decided it was a pretty inexpensive hobby. His phone rang and he saw Brian's ID.

"Hey," he said softly into the phone as he rang up a customer.

"Where are you? I came home, expecting you to be lying naked on the bed, your hole lubed and waiting for me, but all I find is an empty house." The slight teasing was getting Justin hard behind the counter.

"Michael called this afternoon and asked me to watch the store for a few hours. His pipes busted and he didn't want to close the store since this is the day the new action figures come out." Justin bagged the purchase and handed it to the patron.

"So Michael rates higher than I?"

Justin laughed, "I'll be home in about an hour. Why don't you go up the street to the liquor store and buy us some of Chivas. I was going to, but ran out of time."

"Okay. I'll do that. Later."

"Later." Justin finished selling his thirtieth action figure for the afternoon and he was closing up shop. He called Michael.

"Hello."

"Michael, its Justin. I sold thirty action figures this afternoon. I think you were right to make that deal with the distributor. I'm going to head out. Do you need anything before I go back home?"

"No. Thanks a lot Justin."

"How's the house?"

"Okay. Luckily the pipes were in the basement and I just needed to move a few boxes. I think we lost some Christmas Decorations, but I'm sure Ma has plenty more where those came from. Now I can tell her that ugly Santa was destroyed in the flood. Maybe I can…"

"You're evil, Michael," Justin laughed. "Next you'll be telling me that the garish Elvis picture got ruined too."

"You think I could get rid of it?" He asked hopefully.

"She's your mother. I'm not about to make Debbie angry."

"I'll catch you later."

Justin got in his car and drove toward Britin. With each passing mile, he felt his pants get tighter and his cock get harder. He couldn't stop thinking of the night's pleasure. As he turned into the driveway, he noticed it was empty.

Pulling out his phone, he pushed the speed dial for Brian. "Hey. Now, I'm the one asking. Where are you?"

Brian looked out the window of Kinnetik as he eyed the fire truck. "I'm at Kinnetik. Ted called about half an hour ago. The fire alarm was going off in the building."

"Oh my god. Was anyone hurt? Is anything damaged?" A chill ran through his body as he asked the next question, "Are the police there? Do they think it was a …" Justin was backing his car up, wishing that they lived closer to the city.

"Calm down, Justin. It was a short in the system. No one is hurt and there is a little water damage to the coat room. Luckily, it is spring and most people aren't bringing in heavy coats anymore. Ted is on it and will have it cleaned up before tomorrow morning. Now stay put and I'll be home soon."

Taking several deep breaths and willing his heart to slow down, Justin turned the car back toward Britin. "I'll be waiting."

Walking into the kitchen, Justin eyed the mail again and picked up the letter.

_ Dear Mr. Kinney_

_The results of your recent blood work are enclosed. All the findings were in normal parameters. _

Justin let out his breath that he was unaware that he was holding. Negative. Brian is negative and we are going to do it… no barriers… just us. Placing the letter on the top of the mail pile, Justin walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He sat at the kitchen table letting the alcohol slowly travel through his blood stream, providing a much needed calm.

His stomach growled and he remembered the Mediterranean chicken in the fridge. He turned on the oven, placing the dish inside to reheat. He uncorked the wine again and set it out on the sideboard.

Entering into the media room, he flipped through their collection of CD's and put on a Jazz CD from Brian's collection. _This__can__'__t__be__too__romantic.__Brian__would__still__shit._ Sitting on the couch, he picked up the latest issue of _New__York__Arts_. He always liked to see what other artists were creating, even though he knew art was not a competitive field like Advertising. Studying several pieces, he got lost in the colors and form and didn't hear Brian come in, only realizing he was there when he came up behind the couch to give him a hug and kiss.

Putting down the magazine, Justin stood up and turned around, returning the kiss, but making it more passionate. Brian licked Justin's lips, tracing their fullness with his tongue. Opening his mouth, allowing Brian access to the warm cavern, Justin leaned in closer to Brian, inhaling his breath as they kissed. Their stance was awkward, Justin leaning over the couch to kiss Brian who stood in the back and Justin pulled away.

"Let's go upstairs."

The beeping from the oven timer startled them both.

Brian grinned. "Don't tell me, let me guess. You cooked."

Sheepishly nodding at Brian's ability to read him, he shook his head. "I like to cook when I have the time and well…"

"No apologies. I'd rather eat now and know your stomach won't be making unruly noises in the middle of things. Let me go change and I'll be right down."

Justin gave Brian a quick kiss and returned to the kitchen to take out their dinner. He dished out the chicken and put salad on the plates as well. After bringing the food to the table, he poured each of them a glass of wine.

Brian joined him and sat at the table to eat. "Smells good. When did you have time to cook this? I thought you were at Red Cape today."

Justin took a sip of wine. "I finished my painting for the show and decided to cook us some dinner. I wanted it to be something special."

Brian smiled. "And why is that?"

Justin stood up and grabbed the letter from the mail pile. "This came in the mail today. I thought it was a good reason for a home cooked meal." Justin handed the letter to Brian who proceeded to open it.

Quickly scanning the letter, he put it down on the table and looked at Justin. He felt his cock get hard in his pants and suddenly the delicious meal in front of him wasn't that appealing, but he heard Justin's stomach growl.

"Let's finish dinner. I don't want you stopping in the middle complaining you're hungry. Besides, I have a feeling that tonight we might take a long time."

Justin cut some chicken from his plate and ate it. "It's good."

Brian tried some chicken as well. "Yeah. It's okay."

Justin grinned at Brian's comment. _"__It__'__s__okay__" __really__meant__that__this__is__pretty__good__in__Brian__speak._ He'd learned early on to interpret Brian's speak. He ate the rest of the chicken and watched as Brian finished his portion as well.

Pushing back his plate, he announced, "I'm done. I think I'd like a shower. The comic shop is kind of dirty."

"I'm feeling dirty myself. I'll join you, wash your back."

They started up the stairs and the phone rang.

"Ignore it. They'll leave a message," Brian instructed as he swatted Justin on the ass as he climbed the stairs.

The answering machine came on and they heard Gus' voice on the incoming call. "Dad. Are you there Dad? Its kind of important. I really need to talk to you. Can you call me when you get this message?"

Brian stopped in his tracks. "Shit!"

"You better call. He doesn't ask often."

"I know. Why don't you start the shower and I'll be right there."

"No. I'll wait until you make the call. He may need you."

Brian went into the bedroom and called Gus. Justin sat beside him as he anxiously awaited the outcome of the call.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad. Mommy and Mama are fighting again. They are yelling and screaming and JR is crying and can you come get me? Please?"

Brian waved Justin over and kissed his head quickly, mouthing, "later." "Justin and I will be there in a little while."

Justin started dressing, not asking for an explanation.

"The munchers are fighting again and Gus needs to get away," Brian stated as he put on his underwear.

"We can stop at the diner and get him a milkshake." Justin smiled as his mouth watered thinking of the sweet drink.

"I'm not so sure. I don't want him thinking that every time Mel and Linds fight, he can retreat over here." Brian grabbed his shirt from the living room floor.

"Okay." Justin frowned, not understanding Brian's reasoning.

"I know things are tough over there and no kid should have to listen to continuous fighting. I'm just saying that maybe…."

Justin looked at Brian's face, the familiar burrow in his brow as he thought clearly in evidence. "What are you thinking?" Justin picked up his socks from the floor and put them on.

"He shouldn't have to put up with that."

"No, he shouldn't. I remember when my mom and dad were getting a divorce. They used to argue all the time. I used to think it was my fault." Justin grabbed a soda from the fridge and offered a water to Brian for the road.

"Why?"

"They really started yelling and fighting after I came out. I was seventeen and everything was about me. You know. I caused everything."

"It wasn't. You didn't cause their break up." Brian twisted the top off the water and took a drink.

"I know that now, but I didn't then. Remember when I almost went to Dartmouth. I thought that if I went there, my dad would love me and everything would be okay."

Brian frowned. "I remember." Brian chugged the water, avoiding looking directly at Justin.

Justin smiled at the memory. "I remember your face when I told you I applied to Dartmouth. It was the first time that I saw a glimmer that you cared and wanted me around."

"Twat." Brian smirked.

"It's true. You didn't want to lose your blonde boy ass and you had started to like me around. Admit it."

"In your dreams, Sunshine. You were just a fuck."

Justin laughed and so did Brian. "Gotcha. I sooooo know you."

"Yeah and I'm hoping that sooner rather than later we will add a new meaning to that phrase." Brian opened the door to the garage and walked to the car. "Me too."

"Now get in before my son gets hurt when they start throwing things. Linds told me once Mel threw her vase down and broke it in a million pieces."

Justin put on his seatbelt and watched Brian pull out of the driveway. He seemed so calm, so focused, like it was nothing to be reminiscing about their early days. Not only were they going to consummate their relationship with the highest level of intimacy, he was willing to talk about their past and a potential future.

"I see you looking at me. What is going on in that pretty blonde head of yours?"

"I'm just… It's…"

"What Sunshine?"

"The world, I mean our world is changing… I mean… Shit... I…"

"And your point is?"

"I just never thought it would be like this. I always had fantasies, you know…. You, Me, no condom, but… here it is – we're really here. "

"Is there a problem? "

"No. I love you and have wanted this for a long time."

"Me too. It just took me longer than it took you to realize it."

Justin hit Brian on the arm with a playful swat. They arrived at the munchers house and walked up to the door. As they got closer to the door, they could hear the high pitched screaming inside. They knocked, but no one answered so they let themselves in. Quickly, Gus was down the stairs, launching himself into Brian's arms.

"Dad. I can't take it anymore. Thanks for coming to get me. I feel bad about leaving JR but…"

"We'll bring her too. We can see if Ben and Mikey are home. I'm sure they would be happy to have her for the night." Brian went upstairs to find JR sitting in her rocking chair, cuddling her favorite stuffed bear as tears ran down her face.

Justin leaned down and hugged her, whispering in her ear. "We're taking you to your Dad's house, okay? There's no need to cry anymore, sweetheart." Justin wiped her tears away and helped her pack an overnight bag, along with whatever toys or bears she needed.

Gus and Brian gathered his clothing and a few video games as well as some of JR's possessions and went downstairs. Mel and Linds looked toward the stairs as they were coming down with the children.

"Where do you think you're going, asshole?" Mel yelled as she saw Brian with several overnight bags.

"To my place. He can't think with the two of you going at it. We're taking JR to Mikey's too. Maybe you should think of your children instead of yelling and destroying your home the next time you decide to have a screaming match." Brian opened the door and urged the children out the door.

JR continued to cry silent tears as Justin carried her to the car. They left and drove toward Michael and Ben's house. Justin took out his phone and dialed Michael.

"Justin. Thanks for calling, but like I said earlier, I should be able to make it in tomorrow. "

"That's great, but I wasn't calling about the shop. We were hoping you were home so we could bring JR by."

Michael felt a cold chill run down his body. "Is everything okay? Where are Mel and Linds? Has something happened?"

"Everyone is okay, technically. Gus called Brian, asking to come to Britin. The girls were at it again tonight. Yelling and screaming and throwing things. When we got to their house, JR was upstairs crying as she hugged her bear. We couldn't leave her and take Gus."

"Of course. I'm always here for my honey bunn. I'll turn the light on."

Justin closed his phone and turned toward the back of the car. "J.R. I talked to your daddy and he is very excited about you coming to stay with him tonight. Would you like to stay with your daddy and Ben?"

JR nodded her head.

"We should be there in a few minutes."

"Those bitches. I could just throttle them." The venom in Brian's voice was so strong, Justin cringed as he heard it. In the hopes of calming him, he placed his hand on Brian's thigh. Brian took a deep breath at the comfort, but he was still really fucking pissed.

They dropped JR off at Michael and Ben's home and Gus gave his sister a big hug. She returned the hug, but then put her arms out for Michael to pick her up. He petted her head and gave her little kisses on the hair and forehead. "It's okay, Honey bunn. Daddy's here." Michael mouthed "thank you" to Brian and Justin as they walked out to their car.

On the drive to Britin, Gus started talking. "Thanks for coming tonight. I couldn't take it anymore. Dad, you just don't know what it's like there. All they do is fight. They fight about money and whose turn it is to go shopping. They fight over who should give JR a bath and who should help me with my homework. I hate it there. I get a head ache every day when I walk home from school. I just don't want to walk in the door and listen to them. I feel bad for JR. She's so little that she can't understand all the yelling. She just sits in her rocking chair with her bear and cries a lot."

"Gus. You're my son. I will always be there for you."

As Gus took his bag to his room Brian turned toward Justin, "This shouldn't be his life. Calling me to come get him when his moms are at each other's throats."

"And you have a solution?" Justin leaned over and kissed Brian as he placed his jacket on the hook.

"Maybe he should come live with us. We have plenty of room and then he wouldn't have to listen to them argue all the time."

Justin stopped dead in his tracks. "You've been thinking about this for a while. Haven't you? Why didn't you ever mention it?"

"Maybe. It's the right time. We're in a relationship, shit, we're married…"

Justin grabbed Brian by the neck and kissed him solidly on the mouth. "I love you."

"Me too. Now let's go find my son and see if he's hungry. If I didn't know better, I'd think half of his genes were really yours instead of Lindsay's. He's always hungry."

Justin laughed and followed Brian to Gus's room.

"How you doing, Sonny boy?" Brian sat on Gus' bed and ruffled his hair.

"Okay. Thanks for coming, Dad. I hope I didn't ruin your plans for the night." Gus smiled at his dad and Justin and looked down sheepishly.

"You didn't. Are you hungry?"

"Nah. I just want to watch a movie or something. Maybe we can have popcorn and watch Spiderman 3."

Brian laughed a little. "I know you and Justin are not actually related, but I swear you too think a like. Watching movies does not have to include having popcorn." Brian looked at the eager faces of both "his boys". "Of course, I would be a horrible dad and partner if I did not agree. So, let's go find Spiderman 3." Brian watched as the smiles on Justin's and Gus' face beamed. "Why don't you go make the popcorn, Justin and Gus and I will set up the DVD player.

Justin returned with a huge oversized bowl of buttered popcorn. Sitting between Brian and Gus, he shared with both men. Of course, Brian would never admit to having any of the carb laden treat. They enjoyed the movie and when it was over, Gus was obviously yawning.

"Time for bed, Sonny Boy."

"But dad, it's Friday. Can't I stay up late?"

"It's already late. " Brian shook his head as he motioned his hand toward the stairs.

Gus hugged his dad and Justin. "Nite."

"Nite, Gus," they said in unison.

"I think it's time for us to go to bed as well." Brian raised his eyebrows.

"Let's go kiss Gus good nite."

"Okay."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Justin and Brian got Gus settled both men were too tired and wound up to do anything but collapse on the bed. Brian pulled Justin close to him and held him as they slept.

They woke to the noise of Gus knocking on their door.

"Dad, are you guys awake?" Gus asked softly.

Brian pulled the duvet over them and called out, "Sure. Come in Sonny Boy."

Gus came in to their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "Morning, Dad. Justin. Can we go to the diner for breakfast? I'm starving and you guys have no food. What do you eat?"

Brian laughed, "He really is related to you, Justin." Turning toward Gus, he answered. "Sure. It's Saturday and you don't have school. Go get dressed and let us grab a shower. We'll be ready in a little while."

"Don't take too long in the shower, Dad. I know you and Justin play in the shower."

Justin blushed and Brian smirked. "We'll be fast, sonny Boy. Now go."

"We've been caught Brian. Gus is no longer that innocent little boy." Justin got out of bed, walking to the bathroom where he turned on the shower.

Brian joined him a few minutes later. Justin kissed Brian on the lips then his mouth trailed down his chest as he licked his collarbone and then his nipples. Brian leaned his head back, enjoying Justin's attention. Placing his hands on Justin's head, he pushed the man toward his cock. Justin licked his flat abs as he played with Brian's balls. Brian moaned in appreciation. Justin moved down to the erect cock, swallowing it to the root. Swirling his tongue, he ran it over the sensitive head as he continued to play with his partner. Brian let himself enjoy the sensations, not holding back and soon he was shooting down Justin's throat. Justin swallowed and kissed Brian's cock as he let it slip from his mouth.

Brian pulled Justin up toward his mouth, kissing him and enjoying the taste of himself on Justin's tongue. He grabbed Justin's dick and started pumping it quickly. Justin arched into Brian's hand, relishing the sweet friction. Soon he came, shooting ropes of come over Brian's hand. "Love you," Justin breathed into Brian's mouth. Once his heart rate had returned to normal, he turned so that Brian could wash his hair. They finished their shower and dressed quickly, joining Gus in the kitchen.

"Not bad. It only took you 45 minutes. Come on, I'm starving."

They drove to the diner where Brian ordered his egg white omelet while Justin and Gus ordered pancakes.

"Dad, do I have to go back home? Can't I come live with you? I hate all the fighting."

"We'll talk about it. You can stay the weekend and I'll talk to Mel and Linds."

Gus took a drink of chocolate milk. "You know they will never say yes."

"Sonny boy, let's not worry about this right now. We have an entire weekend."

Their food arrived and Gus poured syrup over this pancakes. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go buy you some new clothes. You're really growing like a weed."

"Actually Gus, I thought that you wanted to see the new Chihully exhibit at the art museum."

Brian smiled at Justin's thinly veiled attempt at seeing the exhibit. "You're just using Gus as an excuse to see the exhibit."

Debbie came up to the table. "Gus, how's my favorite grandson?" Debbie leaned in for a hug.

Gus complied and answered, "I'm great grandma. Dad's going to take me shopping and then we're going to the art museum."

"You've got a full day. I'll see you later."

They finished their food and paid the bill and enjoyed their excursions for the day. They ordered pizza for dinner and rented "The Night at the Museum 2".

After Gus went to bed, Justin and Brian went to the media room. Brian placed his head in Justin's lap and Justin started to gently massage his head. "How'd you know I had a headache?"

Leaning down to kiss his partner, he said, "You always pinch your forehead and squinch your eyes when your head starts to hurt. I'm just not usually in a place where I can do anything about it."

"Let's take this to our room, Justin. I'd hate for Gus to wander in on us."

As Brian got up, Justin gave him a big hug, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. "I love you. Gus is asleep by now."

"Probably."

Justin smiled, a mischievous look on his face.

"What are you thinking, Sunshine?"

"Gus is asleep, there are no crises at Kinnetik, no burst pipes…."

"I like the way you think." Brian followed Justin up the stairs, watching his bubble butt as he ascended.

After locking their door, Brian assisted Justin in removing his shirt, kissing down his chest as each button was undone. Justin shivered in anticipation. Brian removed his shirt, running his hands over Justin's sides, and then unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down with his underwear in one movement. Walking Justin back to their bed, Brian gently pushed Justin down and he maneuvered himself to the top of the bed. Justin watched as Brian quickly divested himself of his shirt and pants, tossing them to the side of the bed, ignoring the hamper.

Holding out his arms for Brian, Justin positioned himself on the bed. Legs spread so that Brian could lie between them, extra pillows for later, and the lube nearby. Brian lied on top of Justin, fitting his slim body between his lover's legs, pressing his hard cock against Justin's equally hard cock. Leaning down, he moved his lips to Justin's, gently licking the lower one and then taking it into his mouth to suck on it. Justin groaned in appreciation as he arched his groin into Brian's.

The kiss that started out gentle soon turned intense, Brian pushed his tongue inside Justin's hot cavern, exploring the roof of his mouth and dueling with his tongue. Returning the kiss, Justin thrust his tongue towards his partner, returning the duel. Pulling back from the kiss, Brian made his way down Justin's chest, nipping and kissing his nipples, further arousing his partner. Justin's hands moved to Brian's head, pushing it down toward his cock. Brian moved his mouth from the sensitive nipples, but only moved to Justin's belly button. He licked all around the hole, dipping his tongue in and teasing Justin. Again Justin attempted to push Brian toward his aching cock.

Taking his hands, Brian moved them toward Justin's cock, stroking the hard shaft and cupping his balls.

"Briannnnnnn," Justin hissed at the new contact. "I need you inside me."

Blowing on Justin's cock, he cooled down his excitement and then engulfed the entire shaft in one swallow. He hummed in the back of his throat, an act that he knew often set off Justin with little warning and today was no different as he felt the unmistakable pulses of Justin's cum down his throat. Swallowing the load, he gently licked Justin's cock until he was certain all the cum was gone and then he kissed his way up the man's chest, sharing the taste with him as he gently kissed him again.

"Wanted to take the edge off. Now we can take our time and enjoy." Brian grinned as he looked at Justin's just fucked smile.

"I like the way you think."

They lay in bed, Brian's body wrapped around Justin, his front to Justin's back, as they allowed their bodies to reset. "We're really going to do this?" Justin said out loud, no question in his voice, but rather a statement of fact.

"Having second thoughts?" Brian caressed his stomach as he talked.

"No, never. It's just…"

"Just what?"

Justin took a deep breath, trying to form the words in his brain. "We've known each other for almost ten years, a decade and so much has happened."

Brian continued to caress Justin's tight abs, silently giving his encouragement for the younger man to voice his thoughts.

"I remember the first time I asked you about not using condoms. You got so mad at me. You said, … I want you around for a long time." Justin pulled Brian's hand from his abdomen, kissing it several times and then returning it to its place. "Here we are. You're going to fuck me without a condom."

"Things change. I changed. I also used to say that marriage was for heterosexuals and we were fags and fags fuck."

"I know. You know I love you." Justin whispered, but said loud enough for Brian to hear.

Brian turned Justin towards him, bringing his face close to Justin's. "I said a lot of things in the past and I meant every one of them and I mean this one too. I want nothing more than to fuck you raw, but if you have doubts…."

Justin kissed Brian, silencing his talk. "No doubts. I've seen your love every day. You show me when you buy my favorite brand of paints, even though you have to go across town to buy them. You show me when you take me shopping, when you come to my openings, when you travel with me to New York, despite having a business to run here. You show me when you go out to lunch with my mom and when you indulge me and take me to a museum opening. But this… this is the biggest and most important thing we will ever do and I don't want you to have any regrets."

Brian took Justin's face in his hand, tilting it to look into his eyes, "I will never regret anything that I do for you and this is the most important thing we will ever do. I love you. Yeah, I can say the words. I just choose not to, but today I want you to know that without a doubt, fucking you without a condom is the last barrier. I'm ready and I want you."

Justin rolled over on top of Brian, kissing his lips with a force neither man had experienced. "I want you too."

They kissed furiously, rolling on top of each other, fighting for dominance, but both knowing that Brian would be the one to lead this round. Justin's hard on pushed against Brian's cock, spurring both men into a heightened state of arousal.

Justin grabbed the lube, flipped the top and squirted some on Brian's fingers. "Now!" He hissed insistently.

Brian flipped them both over so he was, once again, lying on top of Justin. He sat up, spread Justin's legs as wide as they could go, Justin grabbed his legs and lifted them while spreading them. Brian almost came from Justin spreading his own legs apart for him, like some virginal sacrifice, which was kind of appropriate because Brian took Justin's virginity, too… and now he was about to take him without a condom.

Carefully he inserted one finger, fucking his hole until it was well stretched. When Justin started moving his body toward Brian, fucking Brian's finger, Brian stilled his body and inserted a second finger and eventually a third. Justin hissed at the stretch but his breathing increased, becoming shallower, signaling his readiness for Brian's cock. Removing his fingers, he wiped them on the bed sheets and aligned his cock with Justin's opening. Gently he pushed, passing the initial barrier and then he was in.

"ohhhhhh." He exclaimed as he felt the warm, moist heat of Justin's tight channel surrounding his cock.

"That's…. Oh….. yeah…."

Brian couldn't believe the feel of skin against skin, his ability to feel every sensation around his sensitive cock head was a hundred times better than he ever envisioned. Pushing into the tight hole, he knew the sensations would quickly overwhelm him. He wanted to fuck Justin raw, the first time, face to face, but this was so much more than he could have imagined. He was barely aware of Justin's face looking up into his with more love, lust, and trust than he had ever seen before. And if his passion could ever be reflected into Justin's eyes, then right now it was a hundred times greater than all of their previous passion.

He attempted to go slow, make their first time memorable, but Justin's clenching of his cock with his ass muscles put a quick end to that thought. Placing his hands on Justin's hips, he grabbed them and used the leverage to pound into his partner. Soon he felt the unmistakable tingling in the small of his back and the rush of adrenaline as he pushed toward completion. Shooting his cum into Justin's tight channel, he felt the warmth of the liquid slide over his cock, bathing it in his own juices. Reaching down, he grabbed Justin's cock, pumping it only a few times until he felt his cum shoot over his fingers. He collapsed on top of Justin, laying quietly as his heart rate once again slowed to normal.

Brian ran his hands through Justin's hair, while Justin smoothed his hands up and down Brian's back. They were both feeling the ecstasy that finally being able to make love raw allowed them. And they both realized that Brian didn't have to pull out, he could stay inside Justin as long as he wanted, as long as Justin wanted.

Brian's cock was softening to the point where it slid out of Justin. They both so wanted a repeat of that, but they were exhausted, and they knew they had a lifetime to get their fill of such a tremendous, passionate, loving act.

Brian grabbed the towel, wiping his cock as he pulled out of Justin, and lay down beside him. Both men were silent, processing what they had just done.

"Thank you," Justin whispered.

"That was ….. Why did we wait so long?..."

"It doesn't matter. It was only time."

"That's settled. Now we have a shit load of crap to deal with the munchers tomorrow, so I suggest we get some sleep. Gus may be 10 but he still needs to be fed and watered and carted around." Brian leaned over, kissed Justin on the lips and pulled Justin towards him as he wrapped the man in his arms and fell asleep.

The end


End file.
